Abandoned Love
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: Haruka has suddenly disappeared, and Michiru discovers that she's dead! **Chapter 10 loaded and STORY FINISHED!!** ^_^
1. Disappearances

*****  
I just had a new idea hit me, thanks to my wonderful friends ...   
  
Disclaimer: As with all my other stories, I do not own Haruka and Michiru. (I really wish I did though)  
*****  
  
Michiru sat on her balcony, playing a slow, mournful tune on her violin. Ever since the disappearance she didn't feel like playing anymore. No happiness existed, not without her lover. She didn't even understand why she left; one day everything was just like the usual routine, the next, she's gone with a note saying that she didn't love her and that it was time to stop playing games. The aqua haired girl refused to believe all that, 3 years of eternal bliss couldn't have been just a game. She sighed and looked up into the sky, a soft wind rustling through her hair and across her face. Haruka, where are you? Her mind raced to a memory the morning when her lover disappeared ...   
_  
The warmth of the sun beamed down on her. Everything was going her way, she had the most amazing soulmate, yes, a soulmate. Her music was going great, with the latest release of her album Neptune's Heartache she had immediately hit the top of the charts. Smiling as she rose out of bed she put on a silk aquamarine robe and walked into the kitchen.  
  
There was no one in the house. Hmm, she must've gone out for a run. she thought to herself. Walking back into their room she found a note that was messily written.   
  
~Michiru,  
I can't live this lie anymore, I don't love you. I have a life to live, as do you. These games we've been playing with eachother for the past 3 years have been great, but they must come to a stop. Take care, thanks for everything.  
  
Haruka.~  
  
Michiru immediately collapsed onto the floor, stunned at the note. Re-reading it over she couldn't understand what was going on, it was so unlike Haruka to just leave like that. We were in love ... she's, she's my soulmate.   
  
_She gently put her violin back into it's case and closed the clasps carefully. Every time the phone rang or someone knocked at the door, she wished so much that it would be Haruka, but it remained only a wish. Why Haruka? What did I do? she asked herself, lowering her head in frustration and confusion. Tears rolled off her cheeks and tainted the ground, leaving several dark spots on the concrete.  
  
*****  
Tell me what you think about it!! I've got some idea's flowing, but I need your feedback!  
*****


	2. Deaths

*****  
Oops, I realise that this said that I had updated Chapter 2 before ... sorry!! Anyhoo, here it finally is, enjoy!  
*****  
  
Breaking news story at this hour! Michiru left the television on while she prepared something to eat, but at these words of the achorman she wiped her hands clean and walked into the tv room. Exclusively to our station, we've just received word that 4 time world champion F-1 racer Haruka Tenoh is dead! The aqua haired girl blinked several times at these words while the news continued. Police have yet to confirm, but are certain that these rumours' are true. Stay tuned to channel 7 news for more updates.  
  
Michiru sat down on her couch breathless, unable to comprehend the words that had just come out. Masaka ... she mumbled silently. If Haruka was really dead, she would've felt something. But, there was nothing. Over the past month, simply nothing. Did she lose her connection with her? But how is that possible, they are partners in battle, the sea and skies are forever embedded in eachother ... they couldn't just spilt apart like that ...  
  
The next few hours passed on with agony and heartbreak. She sat on the couch in front of her television, her eyes plastered to the screen. Despite the fact that it hurt so much to hear something like this, she felt compelled to hear all of the news she could. When the evening news finally came on she listened to every word with precise detail. Live from downtown Tokyo, we're currently reporting from the rumoured set of F-1 racer Haruka Tenoh's murder scene. The body of the world's youngest champion has strangely yet to be found, but police are confirming that this car wreckage belongs to the infamous driver. They showed pictures of a horrific sight, blood soaking the concrete. It didn't take a medical expert to know that anyone who lost that much blood could in any way still be alive. Officials are still trying to uncover the mystery of where the body could be, they say that between witness reports and police response time, it is highly unlikely that anyone could have taken the corpse.  
  
Michiru's eyes turned glossy with tears, until they finally overflooded and she couldn't take it anymore. How could this have happened? She wasn't dumb enough to drive her car, let alone her ferrari that she adored into a brick wall. She layed on the couch, clutching a small wad of tissues in her hand. Her partner in battle, her partner in love, her partner in life, slipped through her very fingers and was never to come back again.  
  
*****  
There'll be more to come soon I promise!! Please tell me what you think!!  
*****


	3. Misa, the unknown girl

*****  
Ok. so this didn't come *that* soon, but at least it came!!  
*****  
  
Her head was throbbing madly. What happened? Where was she? Haruka's eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up, despite the pains shooting across her head. The last thing she could remember was something large coming out of nowhere and crashing into her ferrari ... her surroundings were similar to that of a hospital, but there seemed to be no one else in the building. It had a strange eerie silence, she called out, only to hear the return of her voice echoing back.  
  
She got up off the hospital bed and looked around. All the monitors were shut off, and after fiddling with the buttons everything still remained off. Haruka opened the door and left the room, looking for the nearest nurses station. Again there was no one there, but she picked up one of the medical charts and flipped open. There was nothing but jumbled words, the letters not piecing together in any way.   
  
Disappointed she threw it down onto the table and noticed a door, above she presumed and exit sign. Walking towards the door she tried to open it, but it wouldn't move. Locked, great. she mumbled to herself. The blonde found a chair in the waiting room and used it to hit the windows with, and after a few minutes of hard work she dropped it and gave up. There wasn't a crack, a scratch, any sign of breakage.   
  
Turning around she saw a shadow behind a window, The figure began to run, and Haruka sped off to catch up with it. She turned the corner and another girl was standing there, with a pure look of horror on her face. Haruka looked at the girl, and noticed that her face was covered in dust, and blood was stained on her clothing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. the blonde said in a comforting tone. Do you know where we are? And where is everyone else?  
  
The girl spoke in a very soft tone, almost in a whisper, I don't know, I woke up in this place, and I thought that I was the only one here ... but then these voices started coming from everywhere, whispering about death. Tears began welling up, and Haruka now understood why she was so scared. The girl couldn't have been any older than 13, and her knuckles had turned completely white.   
  
My name is Haruka, Tenoh Haruka. she said, trying to think of something that might take the girl's mind off of her fears.  
  
The girl smiled lightly, You're ... you're that car racer ... Haruka nodded. My dad won't let me watch those, he says they're too dangerous. I'm Misaeru, but everyone calls me Misa. Just at that moment the room waivered slightly, and Misa ran towards Haruka holding her tightly. They're coming! Sounds of footsteps and mumbled talk got louder and louder, whispering words of death. It got so close that Misa began crying uncontrollably, and Haruka looked around trying to see what it was. There was nothing, absolutely nothing in the room. It passed them and continued down the hall until it finally faded away.  
  
Misa let go and looked around, wiping some tears off her face. Haruka glanced about as well, when suddenly something came out of nowhere and blasted into her head on, completely catching her off guard. She smashed directly into a vending machine, leaving a huge dent in it. The little girl screamed, and Haruka fell to the ground in a limp heap.  
  
*****  
That's all I have time for now ... tell me what you think!  
*****


	4. Discoveries

*****  
So sorry this took me a long while to get updated ... I was focusing more on some of my other stories, and completely forgot about this one ... . Anyhoo, this chapter is gonna be kinda short ... sorry in advance!  
*****  
  
Michiru sat motionless on her couch for what seemed like hours, until there was a soft knock on the door that made her jump slightly. She glanced through the peephole and threw the door open seeing that it was Setsuna. Setsuna-san, what's going on?! How could this be happening?!?  
  
The tanned woman shook her head, Michiru I'm so sorry. Those seemed like the only words she could say.   
  
~~~  
  
Haruka coughed lightly and rolled onto her back, her bones aching. She opened her eyes only to see two orbs hovering mere inches above her face, gazing into her own. She nearly had a heart attack and jumped up to her feet, but calmed slightly when she realized that it was just Misa-chan, The little girl laughed lightly sitting on the ground.   
  
The blonde rubbed her chest lightly and sighed, Misa-chan, don't do that!   
  
Hehe ... I'm sorry Haruka-san. Misa spoke with such a cute voice, Haruka couldn't stand 30 seconds staying mad at her. She reminded her of a little girl that she used to babysit, the more she thought about it the more it seemed like eons ago. Haruka-san, are you alright?  
  
Haruka blankly nodded before snapping back into her senses, Yeah, sorry ... we have to find a way out of here.  
  
~~~  
  
The phone suddenly rang and Michiru made no signs of reaching over to pick it up. Setsuna sighed and answered it for her, quickly growing silent before hanging it up. Setsuna-san, what's wrong? Who was it?  
  
That was the police, they found Haruka's body.


	5. Grateful Sorrow

*****  
Hehe, oops? Again, apologies for the delay ... so much to do, not enough time!  
*****  
  
Michiru found herself less than an hour later in Tokyo General Hospital's ICU waiting room. She looked into one of the rooms through the glass windows, a mother sobbing her eyes out as she ran her hand through the hair of a young girl, probably between 12 and 14. Setsuna sat next to her, flipping through the pages of an old fashion magazine. There were several news reporters there, apparently ready to get in the latest discoveries about the sudden car accident of Tokyo's top racer. She continued to sit impatiently, and watched the family beyond the glass window to attempt to pass the time.  
  
~~~  
  
Haruka walked around the corner to the nurses station, glancing through the patient charts. What is this? she asked herself, completely confused at what she saw. Everything was just mumble jumble, no words made any sense whatsoever.   
  
You won't find anything there. I've spent hours looking at it, it just doesn't make any sense. Misa said, leaning over the counter. Haruka nodded, and disappointed threw it aside. Don't you find it strange that we're the only ones here and completely sealed up? the blonde asked, scratching her head. What are we missing here?   
  
Misa looked around, Words ... this can't be the hospital, because there are no words anywhere. Haruka nodded again, And what about those weird voices we keep hearing? They said something ... death ... death was approaching ... Misa recoiled lightly, trembling on the table. She suddenly had a fit and started shaking madly, Haruka caught her before she completely fell off the counted. Misa what's wrong?!? she shouted.  
  
Misa's breath started quickening rapidly and she lost all balance standing up. Haruka layed her down on the floor supporting her head, Misa hang on! I ... can ... see a ...  
  
~~~  
  
Michiru watched stared in shock as the mother broke apart, crumbling into her husbands arms. The doctor unplugged the life support, her chest sank downwards one final time. All the machines had a constant ringing, until the doctor turned them all off.  
  
~~~  
  
It's warm ... they're coming ... for me ... Misa said between breaths, thank you ... for ... keeping me ... company ... thank you ... Haruka's eyes filled with tears as suddenly Misa's body vanished from her arms.


	6. Lost and Found

*****  
This chapter is beginning to sound like one of my other stories ... O.o  
*****  
  
Haruka couldn't believe what her eyes had saw, it just couldn't have been true. She just ... disappeared. There was no other way to explain it. The voices had returned, again beckoning her in low tones to come with them to her death. She didn't want to go, but there was a strange force making her walk towards it.  
  
~~~  
  
Michiru could hear the stiffled sobs of the mother as she was lead out by her husband. She glanced at Setsuna, who had her usual unreadable face, she had no idea whether what was about to happen was something good or bad. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor followed by an inspector walked out, Miss Kaiou I presume?   
  
Michiru nodded and the two men sat down, While I'm sure that you've been listening to the news, not all the reports are completely true. Miss Tenoh's heart is still beating, but there was severe and excessive cerebral damage on the right side. Michiru gasped and put a hand to her mouth as the doctor continued, We can take you to see her, but I want to warn you, you may not want to see what you're about to see.  
  
The aqua hair girl nodded and let the two lead the way, stepping into another room barricaded by glass windows. She gasped again seeing Haruka's body, her head was heavily bandaged with hardly any skin showing, a large tube was taped to her mouth, an IV unit was attached to her arm, and her hair was matted with dry blood. It looked as if she was moreso scraped off the road and brought into the hospital in pieces. Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder as Michiru reached out and touched Haruka's hand. It was so cold, and the skin color was far from normal.  
  
~~~  
  
Haruka suddenly shuddered, and she felt an invisible force holding her back. It was strong, almost stronger than that which was pulling her towards her the voices ... she screamed and tried to get away from it all, trying to escape whatever it was that was after her.  
  
~~~  
  
Haruka's body abruptly shook, several machines making a sharp beep. The doctor turned his attention back to the patient, and immediately paged for several nurses. Her body shook again, and Michiru let go of her hand stepping back. Two nurses dressed in pink ensembles stormed in, one of them shooing the visitors out, Please, you must leave now.  
  
Michiru felt Setsuna pull her towards the door, and she caught one last glance as the doctor shouted, She's having a seizure, open an emergency room!


	7. With Who?

*****  
Alrighty, here's Chapter 7! Just as a quick reminder, this is an alternate reality, so don't flame me with crap about being unreal blah blah blah, I really don't give a sh*t.  
  
On another note, tell me what you think of it, happy readings!  
*****  
  
Michiru watched from two small glass windows on a door as doctors quickly rushed to revive the racer. she turned around, it was Setsuna. I think you know more than you're letting onto. The aqua haired girl began fuming, What's that supposed to mean? You don't trust me anymore!? Setsuna shook her head, You can't fool me, you two have been like my family, I can tell that something happened.  
  
Michiru growled, It's none of your business ok! It was my fault all this happened, is that what you wanted to hear?! Before Setsuna could respond she stormed out of the hospital leaving an even more confused woman behind.  
  
~~~  
  
Haruka could feel the strength holding her back fade away, as the mysterious voices became louder and clearer, dragging her off towards the gates of her death. She reached out to grab onto something, anything. Her hand ran across a door frame that she immediately clutched onto for dear life ...  
  
~~~  
  
Setsuna sighed and continued to watch the spectacle going on in the emergency room. She's going into fibrillation! One of the doctors called out, and immediately a nurse flicked on another switch and pulled out two cords, attaching them over Haruka's chest, one positioned slightly higher than the other. the nurse shouted. The heart monitor showed one beep from the shock, but remained as a flat line. The doctor ordered.   
  
~~~  
  
The blonde could feel sudden jolts of energy run through her, until she felt herself be released from the grip of the strange voices. Falling to the ground, she immediately jumped to her feet and ran off, anywhere to get away from here. Turning several corners she came to a dead end next to the locked door. she shouted, smashing into the window with her shoulder trying to break it. Let me out of here!! She continued to hit it with all the strength that she could muster, and before Haruka knew it, a small hairline crack formed from the middle down to the bottom half ...  
  
~~~  
  
Doctor we have a heartbeat! The nurse shouted, watching the monitors as the green line had continuous breaks in it. Haruka coughed several times, and a nurse held her shoulders down. The doctor immediately turned to her attention, You've been intabated, I need you to keep exhaling until the tube is completely out. Haruka faintly nodded as she took in a deep breath, exhaling as long as she could. Once the tube was out, she rolled onto her side and vomited, gasping for air ...  
  
~~~  
  
Setsuna sighed in relief seeing that she had been successfully resuscitated. She left the hospital silently and headed to Michiru's apartment, letting herself in with the spare key. She found her sitting on the balcony, staring off into space. Michiru, I think we need to talk. You have to tell me what happened. The Haruka I knew would've never just picked up and left you without a substantial reason.  
  
Michiru remained silent, keeping her back to her. Michiru if you don't tell me this then I'm gonna get it out of Haruka, and I know that's going to be worse than this. Setsuna said in a motherly tone. I thought that she never knew about it ... Michiru finally said no louder than a whisper. Knew about what? The tanned woman asked.  
  
I never meant for it to happen, and I didn't expect it to last as long as it did ... she was too nice when she left, I don't think that she wanted anyone to find out about it. Michiru said, almost in tears. Find out about what? Oh Setsuna ... I ... I ... I cheated on Haruka ... Setsuna gasped slightly, I cheated on her with ... with ... with Seiya.


	8. Desires

Three weeks later, Haruka was released from the hospital. She had refused any visitors throughout the past month, denying Michiru to give a chance to explain herself. As she was getting into a taxi, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Michiru. Can I help you? she asked harshly.  
  
Michiru winced slightly, but took a deep breath and continued, You have to let me explain.  
  
No thanks, finding out that you went behind my back for at least a month and screwed up flyboy over there was a big enough shock. Have a good day, ma'am. She got into the taxi and slammed the door, ordering the driver to go, leaving Michiru behind in the dust. I take it didn't go so well ... Seiya cut in, walking up to Michiru from behind putting an arm around her waist.   
  
~~~  
  
Haruka sat in a coffee shop reading the newspaper taking grateful gulps of the caffeine loaded liquid, when she realised that someone was sitting across from her. She didn't need to lower the paper to see who it was, What do you want? I have no business with you. Where's your lightboy?   
  
Please, just let me explain. Michiru said in a pleading voice.  
  
Haruka glanced at her watch, You've got two minutes. I have to get to work. She set down the newspaper and stared at Michiru.  
  
I didn't want you to find out like that, I was going to tell you all about it--   
  
When I walked in on you screwing him in my own house?   
  
No! I mean ... I just didn't know how to tell you. I knew that you were going to be mad.   
  
No shit I was going to be mad! In all these years, I remained loyal to you, and I thought that you would at least do the same to me. Obviously I was wrong. She stood up and left several bills on the table, picking her newspaper up and walking out the door.  
  
Michiru called out, tears filling her eyes. I just wanted a fling, something different from you.  
  
And I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Looks like I was the idiot. Haruka replied, bells chiming from the door as it closed shut.


	9. Broken Trust

*****  
Uggh, sorry for taking so long to update this ... I hate being sick ... _I Knew I Loved You _is © Savage Garden (*cries that they broke up*)  
*****  
  
_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little  
Crazy, but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life ...  
  
_ Haruka slammed the button on her radio disgusted, the whole world was laughing at her idiocy. Grey skies ruled over her head, the wind picking up greatly. She sighed and put the cover on the car back up, water droplets beginning to splatter across her windshield.   
  
After an hour of mindless driving, she stepped off the elevator lift returning back to her apartment, only to find a soaking wet Michiru sitting in front of her door. God won't you ever give up? the blonde groaned. The hallway remained silent for a few moments, the two women giving each other penetrating looks. The aqua haired girl leaned forward slightly, before throwing herself on Haruka kissing her passionately.  
  
The blonde pushed her off and wiped her mouth, Are you drunk!? The stench of alcohol was clear in her breath. What the hell is wrong with you!! Michiru stumbled lightly and wailed back, She suddenly passed out, Haruka barely catching her before she hit the ground. Haruka carried her into her apartment, laying her down on the couch. Michiru ... I love you ... I've always loved you, but how can you expect me to trust you again? she whispered, brushing some loose aqua strands off her face.  
  
*****  
I know it's short, they'll be more soon!!  
*****


	10. Dreaming of You

*****  
_Dreaming of You_ is by Selena, she was an amazing singer ... *cries* Well, here is the 10th and final chapter to this story, it's a corny ending I know, all I have to say is, bite me. Thanks for reading and those who reviewed!!  
*****  
  
Michiru covered her eyes her head throbbing as sunshine splashed down on her. She smiled at the familiar surroundings but it quickly faded away as reality came over her again. What was she doing here? She tried to remember the previous night's events, and was flushing with idiocy and embarrassment. A head rush smacked through her as she sat up, a blanket falling off her shoulders. She gasped when she saw Haruka sleeping in a lounge chair next to her, but quickly silenced herself not wanting to wake her.   
  
I'm awake ... The blonde mumbled, causing Michiru to jump. How are you feeling?  
  
The aqua haired girl leaned back on the couch closing her eyes, Like an unbelievable idiot. What happened? She suddenly felt a depression in the couch next to her.   
  
Something that's least expected of you. Haruka's voice whispered close to her.   
  
I'm sorry ... I'm sorry for everything ... I just, I don't know what I was thinking ... Michiru immediately bursted into tears, and Haruka pulled her into her embrace. Shht ... She felt so secure in her arms, safe from anything. Even if the world fell into apocalypse she'd always be with her. Looking upwards a set of tear-filled teal eyes were staring back into her own. Please forgive me ... I can't stand life without you. I love you.  
  
There was a long pause before Haruka leaned downwards the two meeting in a passionate kiss, something the blonde had realized she had missed for a long time. They broke apart finally both a little out of breath, and hugged each other tightly both in tears. I've missed you so much ... but how do I know that something like before isn't going to happen again? That lightboy? He's totally history ... They both laughed, holding each other tightly to never let them go, the radio quietly playing in the background ...  
  
_Late at night when all the world, was sleeping  
I stay up and think of you,  
And I still can't believe, that you came up to me  
And said I love you, I love you too  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life,  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly ...  
  
_

The End


End file.
